Famille Swan vs Famille Cullen
by Lady BG
Summary: Deux familles immortels se recontrent. Une Bella plein de surprises et hybride qui ne se laisse pas faire !
1. Chapter 1

_Pourquoi est-ce que je suis dans cet avion encore ou pourquoi ai-je accepté cette invitation ? _Je me le demande ! J'ai été trop gentille. N'empêche, on ne refuse pas une invitation d'Aro. J'ai déjà tout prévu. Je fais acte de présence à la soirée et m'éclipse le plus vite possible.

Même si c'est une soirée en petite communauté je reste méfiante. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il fête encore son anniversaire après tout ce temps. Le thème de la soirée : Bal costumé.

Je me suis trouvé un petit bed & breakfast pas très loin de Volterra. Je préfère être loin des touts d'eux.

J'avais oublié que c'était gigantesque ici. Pour une fois, l'endroit a été décoré pour l'occasion. Je passe par la grande porte où a lieu la réception. Aro m'aperçoit directement et vient à ma rencontre.

- Bonsoir Aro.

- Bonsoir ma douce et tendre Isabella. C'est une joie pour moi de pouvoir t'accueillir ici ce soir. Souffla Aro.

- Merci. Joyeux anniversaire Aro ! J'ai un petit cadeau qui t'attend dans ta bibliothèque privée. J'espère que tu aimeras ! Dis-je avant de m'éclipser.

Oui je sais ! Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je suis chez Aro. Je me le demande aussi. Je pense que j'ai perdu la raison quand j'ai accepté son invitation. Mais il sait qu'il ne doit rien essayer. Il risque gros Mr. Aro mais je reste quand même sur mes gardes.

Je ne connais pas Aro depuis longtemps mais il voulait absolument que je vienne. Il voulait que je rencontre un vieil ami à lui.

Je vois surtout que tout le monde a fait dans l'excès. Je me sens nue comparer aux autres. Je porte une longue robe genre bustier rose. Avec un joli nœud en dessous de la poitrine.

La soirée continue sans accro. Tout le monde s'amuse comme il peut. Il y a plein d'activités et pour tous les goûts.

- Isabella. M'interpella Aro.

- Oui ?

- Viens, je veux te présenter à un vieil ami. Je pense que vous allez bien vous entendre, avec lui.

Je regarde Aro du coin de l'œil. Je ne vois pas quel vampire pourrait m'intéresser. Depuis le temps que je vis, je pourrais le savoir !

- Carlisle, mon vieil ami ! Je voudrais te présenter Isabella.

Il me regarde et sourit gentiment. Wow, je rêve ou il a les yeux topaze ? Il y a une belle femme à son bras.

- Aro ?

- Carlisle, Esmée je vous présente Isabella. Isabella voici les Cullen. Nous présenta Aro.

- Bonsoir Isabella. Aro nous a beaucoup parlé de vous.

Je regarde Aro avec un sourcil élevé, comme pour le questionner.

- Que de bien je te rasure Isabella. Me jura Aro.

Je préfère rester invisible aux yeux du reste de ce monde pas très catholique. Je n'apprécie pas trop qu'il parle de moi Aro !

- Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. Et agréablement surprise. Leur dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Bien sûr, je fais référence à leurs yeux topaze comme les miens. Aro nous quitte pour aller voir d'autres invités.

- Je suis également surpris de voir quelqu'un avec des yeux comme les nôtres. Me dit Carlisle.

- C'est vrai qu'on n'en voit pas tous les jours. Répondis-je à Carlisle.

Le reste de la soirée, je continuai à discuter avec Esmée et Carlisle. Ce fût très agréable de pouvoir discuter avec des gens qui me ressemblent. Ils me font penser à mes parents.

* * *

Je roule en direction de Forks pour visiter les Cullen. Et oui, ils m'ont invitée. J'y serai vite à l'allure à laquelle je roule dans ma R8. Je suis un peu nerveuse. On ne sait jamais, ça pourrait être une mauvaise blague d'Aro. Je bloque tout leur pouvoir sur moi.

Je les sens déjà donc je ne dois plus être très loin maintenant. Belle villa ! Je sors et sonne à leur porte. C'est Esmée qui ouvre la porte.

- Isabella, je suis contente de te voir ! Tu as fait bon voyage ? Me demanda Esmée.

- Oui, sans accro ! Lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Elle m'invite à rentrer et je vois sa famille au living en train de me scruter.

Carlisle est à l'hôpital pour l'instant. Il sera là ce soir.

Je vois une petite brune avec des cheveux ébouriffés, à côté d'elle il y a un blond. Par contre, il y en a une qui ne m'a pas l'air commode du tout. Bah ben là ! Miss BCBG. Belle blonde platine. Je leur souris gentiment.

- Bonjour à tous !

Une tornade me tombe carrément dessus.

- Salut, je suis Alice. Ravie de te rencontrer ! Acclama-t-elle.

- Salut Alice.

Le costaud vient et m'écrase dans ses bras.

- Moi, c'est Emmet !

- Emmet ! Dis-je à bout de souffle.

- Emmet lâche-la toute de suite ! Aboya Esmée.

- Oeps ! Excuse-moi Isa.

Pour être costaud, il l'est ! Ça pourrait être amusant de m'entrainer avec lui. Puisque les deux blonds n'étaient pas très chauds de se présenter, c'est Esmée qui s'en est chargée.

- A côté d'Alice se trouve Jasper et il y a aussi Rosalie. Il y a aussi Edward, mais il est absent pour la semaine.

Bonjour l'ambiance ! Les présentations finies, Esmée décida de me faire faire le tour de la villa. Elle me montra ou je logerais cette semaine. Belle chambre magnifiquement décorée. Je m'installe à mon aise. Ça va être une longue semaine si les blondinets ne sont pas très coopératifs.

* * *

Carlisle arriva vers 22h. J'ai pu m'éclipser pour aller grignoter dans ma chambre. On était tous dans le living, on a parlé de choses et d'autres. Je fais toujours attention à ce que je dis. Carlisle m'a expliqué les pouvoirs qu'il y avait dans la famille. Merci Alice pour l'embrassade ! On a parlé du clan Denali, qui se trouve en Alaska. Où se trouve Edward en ce moment. Leurs activités et leurs passe-temps etc. _A__ force de parler des heures entières j'ai de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. _

J'ouvre tout doucement les yeux. Ohoooo ! Merde, je me suis endormie. Quelle idiote ! Je suis toujours sur le divan mais je suis allongée. Ils me regardent tous d'un air bizarre. Oui, ça fait boum boum dans ma cage thoracique. Aïe ! Comment expliquer cela ?

- Isabella ? Me regarda Carlisle d'un air perplexe.

- Oui ?

Je me lève d'un coup et m'installe correctement sur le divan.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui et vous, toujours vivant ? Ironisais-je. _Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas t'en sortir Bella ! _

Il cligna 2 à 3 fois des yeux. Oh non, je ne vais pas pouvoir éviter l'interrogatoire. Je me mords la lèvre et les regarde tous.

- Je vous expliquerai demain ? Les questionnais-je. Je vais aller dans ma chambre. Bonne nuit !

Je file dans ma chambre. J'aurais dû faire plus attention. Je suis foutue.

* * *

Une petite histoire pour AlieMey - elle m'a carrement fait du chantage pour que je l'écrive mdr

Merci à ma Beta !

ps: La suite de la Surdouée sera posté qu'à partir de novembre. Oui je sais c'est long mais le concours ne termine pas avant cette date.

Bisousss

Lady BG


	2. Chapter 2

Je descends au living après une nuit de sommeil agitée. Evidemment ils sont tous là au complet. Au moment où j'allais m'expliquer, mon ventre crie famine. Un bruit sourd se fait entendre de mon ventre. Ils sont tous estomaqués.

- Pardon, c'est juste mon ventre ! Dis-je honteusement.

- Tu as faim Isabella ?

Que répondre à ça ? Je hoche la tête pour dire oui.

- Appelez-moi Bella, je préfère.

Je suis Esmée jusque dans la cuisine où elle commence à me préparer un petit déjeuner. J'avale deux assiettes tellement que je mourrais de faim.

- C'était délicieux Esmée. Merci !

On se retrouve encore une fois tous au living.

- Tu n'es pas comme nous. Me dit Carlisle.

Comment leur dire que je suis née comme ça ! Que mon père était déjà un vampire à l'époque et qu'il a connu ma mère – accessoirement toujours humaine. Qu'ils m'ont conçue et que je suis née plusieurs mois plus tard ? Ils vont me prendre pour une folle.

- Euh … non. Je suis un vampire née.

- Les vampires ne savent pas avoir d'enfants. Cracha Rosalie.

- Sauf si la femme est humaine. _Comme c'était le cas pour ma mère. Pensais-je. _C'est pour ça que je dors et bois.

_Arrêtez de me regarder avec vos yeux grands ouverts, s'il vous plait._ Les yeux de Rosalie m'envoient des éclairs. Elle ne devrait pas juger ce qu'elle ne connait pas.

- Je suis ce qu'on appelle un hybride. Un mélange des deux.

- C 'est pour ça que tes yeux sont verts. Affirma Alice

- Oui, j'ai les yeux de mon père.

J'ai dû leur dire si j'avais un pouvoir comme eux. J'ai plus ou moins menti en disant que je savais altérer la perspective des gens. En fait, je copie les pouvoirs en touchant les gens. Je suis une copy cat. Mais ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir ça !

Par contre je n'avouerai jamais mon âge ! Je suis vieille, pas besoin de me le faire rappeler. Vous avez déjà essayé de mettre 300 bougies sur un gâteau ? Bah moi non plus.

Du coup, avec tout ça, Esmée s'amuse à me préparer des petits plats. Je m'en veux ! Tout ce travail rien que pour moi. Alice avait décidé que lundi serait séance shopping. Apparemment c'est un shopping marathon qu'on fait avec Alice. Je crains le pire !

On passa un week-end tranquille. Lundi arriva et Alice a carrément dévalisé tous les magasins. Elle doit avoir une chambre pour garde-robe parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre moyen. J'étais morte de fatigue. Heureusement que j'ai eu droit à une pause pour déjeuner.

Aujourd'hui, par contre, je dois aller chasser ! Je les ai prévenus et Esmée m'a dit que je ne devais pas aller trop loin. Au cas où qu'il y aurait un problème. J'ai chassé deux cerfs. Pauvres bêtes, j'essaye toujours de ne les faire souffrir qu'un minimum. J'ai senti qu'il y avait une plage pas trop loin. Après la chasse, j'ai voulu y aller. Ce qui s'avérait être une erreur monumentale.

C'est pourquoi je me retrouve encerclée par des super grands loups. Je n'ai vraiment pas de veine ! Ils sont vraiment énervés. Ils me montrent tous leurs crocs.

- Je ne suis pas comestible ! Lançais-je.

_S'ils m'attaquent les premiers, je me défendrai. S'il vous plait laissez-moi tranquille !_

J'entends un bruit qui vient de ma droite. Les loups grognent.

- Bella ? Hésite-t-il.

- Oui, Carlisle ?

- Ne bouge surtout pas. Tout va bien se passer. Fais-moi confiance !

Je tourne vivement la tête. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Il ne plaisante pas en plus ! Il veut que je me fasse manger ou quoi. Alice et le reste de la famille sont là aussi.

- Bella est nouvelle ici. Elle n'est pas comme nous ! Elle n'était pas au courant qu'elle ne pouvait pas circuler sur vos terres. Continua Carlisle en se justifiant en ma faveur.

Il y a un gros loup noir qui continue à s'avancer vers moi. _Tu n'aides pas la Carlisle. _Je recule – il est vraiment trop près de moi celui-là.

Avant que je comprenne ce qu'il se passe le loup noir m'attaque et me mords le bras.

- Aïeeeeeeee. Criais-je.

Avec le revers de l'autre main je lui administre une énorme gifle. Il se cogne contre un arbre quelques mètres plus loin. Aïee, je saigne ! Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde comme ça ? J'agrippe mon avant-bras blessé. Ça fait un mal de chien. Du coup plus personne ne se bat.

Carlisle vient se mettre à côté de moi.

- Bella tu saignes !

- Merci Sherlock, comment as-tu déduis ça ? Râlais-je. _C'est peut-être tout le sang qui coule de ton avant-bras. _

Carlisle me prend dans ses bras et cours à une vitesse surhumaine vers la villa. Il me dépose sur un divan. Je ne connais pas cette pièce. Je regarde mon bras, cette stupide bête ne m'a pas ratée. Il me soigne et m'explique en même temps ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas.

Sympa ! Il aurait pu prévenir avant. _J'aurais pu mourir – du moins pour toujours. Euh … pour de vrai._ Des loups qui tuent des vampires. Deux territoires, deux clans.

* * *

Les loups nous ont suivis jusqu'à la villa. Je crains d'avoir enclenché une guerre. Il y a quatre loups et un homme en jeans qui se tient devant eux. Toute la famille Cullen s'est alignée comme pour faire un front.

- Vous connaissez les conséquences Carlisle ! Dit l'homme en jeans.

- Oui mais vous voyez bien qu'elle n'est pas comme nous. Elle aurait pu se vider de son sang. Ecoutez son cœur battre !

Ils tendent leurs oreilles vers moi. Les loups aboient. Ils continuent à me regarder et à me jauger.

- Elle sent comme nous mais elle ne l'est pas ! Continua Esmée.

- Bien mais elle n'est pas la bienvenue sur nos terres !

Génial je suis saine et sauve mais je ne peux pas aller à la plage. Méchants clébards ! Comme si je voulais les manger, bah tiens ! Les loups repartent enfin ! Je me tourne vers les Cullen.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je vous le jure ! Pardonnez-moi s'il vous plait.

- Ce n'est pas grave ma chérie ! Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir. Me réconforta Esmée.

- Tu aurais pu nous faire tuer par ta stupidité ! Râla Rosalie.

Je confirme, elle ne m'aime vraiment pas ! Je me demande bien ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire à miss parfaite ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella. Essaya Carlisle de me rassurer.

* * *

Je le reste de la semaine j'ai essayé de me tenir à carreau. Je me suis faite toute petite ! Les blondinets m'évitent comme de la peste. C'est clair que je ne peux pas plaire à tout le monde. Je suis devenue un rat de laboratoire pour Esmée. Je ne m'en plains pas – sa cuisine est toujours excellente. Au temps que quelqu'un en profite comme elle le dit si bien.

Par contre samedi matin quand je me suis levée, on avait de la visite. Encore une blondasse et un …. Comment le décrire ? Je dois dire qu'il est plutôt mignon. Cheveux bruns avec des reflets roux. Les yeux couleur topaze ! Le regard que me lance miss blonde trois ne me dit rien qui vaille. Génial, les trois mousquetaires sont au complet !

Bah si personne ne prend la parole, c'est moi qui me dévoue.

- Bonjour !

J'aurais dû me regarder dans le miroir avant de descendre au living. Est-ce que je fais tellement peur ? Qu'est-ce que je me sens aimée, d'un coup !

- Bonjour, vous êtes ? Demanda mousquetaire numéro 3.

- Bella ! Euh … je vais dans la cuisine.

Pourquoi il me regarde avec autant d'insistance Mr. Grognon? Génial, personne n'est content de me voir ! J'aurais dû me casser une jambe ! Quelle catastrophe. Heureusement pour moi, je pars ce soir ! Je vais rejoindre mes parents. Retrouver une ambiance normale, ça me fera du bien. J'ai vite avalé mon p'tit déjeuner pour après faire ma valise.

Le soir, j'ai dit au revoir à Carlisle et Esmée. Ils vont me manquer. J'ai eu droit à un gros câlin d'Emmet et une grosse bise d'Alice. Les mousquetaires & co m'ont évitée comme d'habitude. Je démarre au quart de tour pour vite rejoindre ma famille.

* * *

Vous en pensez qoui ? Quelques suggestions ?

Bonne journée / soirée

BG


	3. Chapter 3

Je roule vers le nord. Enfin ! On se retrouve tous à notre nouvelle demeure. J'avais soigneusement emballé et envoyé mes affaires là-bas. Après quelques heures de route j'arrive à Pine Point, dans le nord des Etats-Unis. Elle va me manquer notre ancienne maison.

J'aperçois notre nouvelle villa. Elle est située au milieu des bois. Grande et ouverte. J'adore la nature ! Je gare ma voiture au garage. J'arrive au living et vois mes parents assis sur le divan.

- Maman, Papa ! Criais-je. _Comme s'ils ne t'avaient pas entendu ! _

Je leur saute dans les bras ! Ils m'ont manqué – trois semaines sans les voir ça fait long. Ils n'ont pas changé d'un pouce.

- Ma chérie, tu as fait bon voyage ? Demanda ma gentille maman.

- Oui ! _Je la sers fort dans mes bras. _

- Comment c'était chez les Cullen ? M'interrogea papa.

- C'était intéressant !

Je m'installe avec eux sur le divan, on a discuté des Cullen et de leur voyage. On a mangé en famille même si je suis la seule à manger. J'ai pris une douche avant d'aller me coucher. J'ai trouvé mes nouveaux papiers pour mon travail.

Faut pas croire qu'en 300 ans d'existence je me suis tourné les pouces. Loin de là ! J'ai même un doctorat en médicine.

Oui, je fais comme Carlisle. Je travaille à l'hôpital mais comme obstétricienne. Je vois naître ces petits bouts de chou à longueur d'année.

J'aide à créer un petit être pour des parents qui ont difficile à avoir un bébé. Ce n'est pas toujours facile. Parfois, ça se passe mal. Je fais des pauses parce que c'est fatiguant de toujours aller à l'école et revoir les mêmes cours.

Ça fait deux mois que je travaille à l'hôpital Mercy. Les grandes vacances 'scolaires' vont être bientôt être finies. On m'a même demandé de faire un cours d'éducation sexuelle à l'école. Moi ? Bon, c'est vrai j'en ai vu des vertes et des pas mûres mais franchement ! Va falloir que je fasse les courses alors ! Des capotes de tous les gouts et couleurs. N'oublions pas les bananes –très importantes les bananes !

Tout le staff a été regroupé pour nous présenter le nouveau chirurgien. Il parait qu'il est très sexy. Les infermières bavent rien qu'en le regardant ! Du moins c'est ce qu'on m'a raconté. Je suis trop occupée pour ces enfantillages.

_Je sens une odeur pas normale du tout ! Je me tape le front. Evidemment c'est lui ! _

- Je vous présente Dr. Carlisle Cullen ! Nous présenta le chef d'hôpital.

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois pour voir si je ne rêvais pas ! Ah ben oui, c'est bien papa Cullen. Flute, fallait qu'il choisisse cette ville. _Ne me regarde pas comme ça Carlisle ! Je sais, ça me fait aussi bizarre qu'à toi de te retrouver ici. _Les présentations finies, on repart tous travailler.

Je parie que tout ça c'est à cause de la vilaine Alice ! A tous les coups elle a utilisé son pouvoir. Oh fait chier, ça veut dire que les trois mousquetaires sont de retour ! Cool, il va y avoir une suite.

C'est l'heure de midi. J'ai décidé de me cacher dans mon bureau pour manger. _Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne pouvait pas te trouver Bella ! Je peux toujours essayer. _Au moins il n'a pas mis beaucoup de temps à frapper à ma porte.

- Entrez Dr Cullen. L'invitais-je à entrer.

- Bella ?

- Oui je sais Carlisle ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça s'il te plait !

Il me regarde comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Il ne devrait pas être estomaqué comme ça. Il est lui-même un vampire qui travaille à l'hôpital.

- C'est que … -

Je suis aussi choquée que toi ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

- Papa Cullen a marmonné le nom d'Alice et moi, je l'ai juste pensé très fort. Petite fouineuse qu'elle est !

- Depuis quand portes-tu des lunettes Bella ?

- Pour faire plus sérieuse ! Et puis tout le monde n'est pas figé à l'âge approximatif de 30 ans. Le taquinais-je.

Il m'a fait un clin d'œil. On a papoté de nos vies en tant que médecin. Ma spécialité, depuis combien de temps je pratiquais etc. C'est vrai, quelles sont les chances pour avoir deux être surnaturels qui travaillent dans le même hôpital ? Avant de partir on s'est mis d'accord sur le fait que toute la famille Cullen devrait rencontrer la famille Swan. On allait passer chez eux ! La pause de midi étant finie, on est reparti à nos occupations.

La journée touche à sa fin et je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi ! Un bon bain bien chaud me fera du bien.

Le petit meeting entre nos deux familles a été sympa si je puis dire. Miss blonde nr. 3 n'était pas là, par contre Mr grognon si ! Je pense que Rosalie m'en veut un peu moins maintenant qu'elle sait comment je suis née. Même si elle ne connait pas encore tous les détails. J'évite !

Ça reste des souvenirs douloureux. J'ai failli tuer ma mère pendant l'accouchement. Mon papa chéri a dit quand il a été mordu, mais a soigneusement évité de dire quand maman et moi avons été « changées ».

J'ai appris le don d'Edward. Il sait lire dans les esprits. Je comprends qu'il me regarde bizarrement. Ça doit lui faire drôle de se trouver devant une « porte » fermée.

Les Cullen savent que mon père sait activer un feu de ses mains et maman sait bloquer tous les pouvoirs des vampires.

J'adore de plus en plus Alice et Emmet. Elle est toujours souriante mais je sais qu'elle est un petit démon. Emmet, je voudrais juste le serrer dans mes bras comme le gros nounours qu'il est ! Alice nous a fait une demande ou du moins à ma mère. Qu'on ne la bloque pas pendant nos visites. Ça met Alice mal à l'aise d'être aveugle en quelque sorte.

Du moment que ce n'est qu'Alice et pas Jasper et Edward. N'empêche que je pense qu'on va bien s'entendre.

Aujourd'hui, on est le 22 et je vais devoir donner mon cours sur l'éducation sexuelle. J'ai été à Port Angeles. J'ai du faire 3 magasins pour faire le stock de préservatifs ! Autrement, on m'aurait prise pour une folle ou une accro au sexe.

Je me demande bien si j'aurai des Cullen dans la classe. Qui sait, je pourrais les taquiner un peu. J'ai un groupe l'avant-midi et un l'après-midi.

J'arrive dans la grande salle de sport. Ouais, ils sont tous surexcités.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, je vais vous donner un cours sur le sexe.

Fallait que je m'y attende. Il y a toujours des idiots qui se trouvent drôles avec leurs blagues stupides.

Par contre, j'ai vite repéré les Cullen. Oui, c'est clair. Ils étaient tous surpris de me voir ici. Alice sautille sur sa chaise à coté de Jasper.

- Il y a une chose que je dois vous avouer, c'est un peu difficile à dire mais tout ce qu'on vous a raconté jusqu'à maintenant sur les cigognes qui apportent les bébés ou que les bébés viennent dans les choux ou les roses et bien tout cela est faux ! Les bébés s'attrapent en faisant des parties de jambes en l'air.

Tout le monde éclate de rire dans la salle, même les profs rigolent.

- Le SIDA sévit toujours et reste une maladie mortelle. Cette maladie se transmet, entre autre, lors des relations sexuelles et une seule relation peut suffire à sa transmission alors soyez prudents. Les seuls moyens de protection sont le préservatif et la fidélité.

Du coup, j'espère que ça leurs fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Pauvre Jasper, je pense qu'il a dû souffrir énormément. Même moi, je pouvais sentir que ces ados étaient en chaleur ! Je le vois se tortiller sur sa chaise.

J'ai expliqué comment mettre un préservatif et l'utilisation.

- Ne soyez pas radin ! Une fois la date de péremption du préservatif passée, il faut en acheter d'autres. Evitez de le garder au chaud !

J'entendis Emmet rire sous cape ! Il n'arrêtait pas de rigoler avec tout et n'importe quoi. Un vrai gosse celui-là !

J'ai continué à expliquer les joies da la grossesse. Les pauvres, avec tous les dia's de PowerPoint que je leur ai fait voir. S'il y en a qui tombent encore enceintes, alors c'est une cause perdue.

Je suis contente que cette journée soit finie.

* * *

Voila ! Vous aimez toujours ?

Merci pour vos mises en alerte !

Bonne journée/ soirée

BG


	4. Chapter 4

Alice a eu la brillante idée de décréter que nos deux familles allaient passer une journée ensemble. Ça faisait quelques semaines qu'on se côtoyait. Je reste toujours distante. Je sens que Jasper et Edward m'observent de loin.

Ils doivent se dire que j'ai un petit problème génétique. Ils ne savent pas utiliser leurs dons sur moi. Je pense qu'ils sont frustrés.

Au matin on a fait du shopping entre filles. Les garçons, eux, se sont occupés de la manière qu'ils voulaient. L'après-midi, on s'est tous rejoint pour une petite séance de sport. Comme il y aura une petite tempête, Alice nous a assuré qu'on pourrait jouer au baseball.

Evidemment il fallait que ça se complique ! Alice nous a prévenu que miss blonde nr. 3 serait là pour jouer avec nous. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

Avec Esmée et Carlisle, nous sommes un groupe. Apres 1h30 de match, on perdait de quelques points.

Vous me croyez si je vous dis que Rosalie et Tanya m'ont fait de mauvais coups ? Elles ne se sont pas gênées. La goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase, c'est quand Tanya m'a carrément plaquée au sol ! Au sol ! Je ne savais pas qu'on faisait du catch !

- Ça suffit ! Criai-je. J'en ai plus que marre de vos enfantillages à toutes les deux.

Je n'ai pas pu me retenir de lui administrer une gifle magistrale à cette pouffe blonde. Tanya a écarquillé les yeux comme un gros poisson globuleux. Qu'elle était moche comme ça !

- Toi, t'es morte. Me menaça-t-elle.

J'ai juste eu le temps de me déplacer vers la gauche pour qu'elle ne me saute pas dessus. Comme je sais voir l'avenir grâce à Alice, j'arrive à esquiver toutes les attaques de Tanya. Elle a vu que même si elle continuait, elle n'arriverait à rien.

Donc elle a commencé à m'insulter. Ma famille, moi et des sujets épineux qu'elle aurait soigneusement dû éviter. Je commence à bouillir de l'intérieur.

- Tu vas la fermer et tout de suite ! Autrement je vais t'en faire baver, petite écervelée. Grognais-je.

- Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi ! Un hybride en plus et qui ne possède même pas la force d'un vrai vampire.

Elle a encore essayé de m'attaquer. Ce qui était une cause perdue.

- Tu n'es qu'une erreur de la nature. Tu n'es rien. Tu ne devrais même pas exister.

- Tanya ça suffit. Ordonna Carlisle.

Elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Je sentais que je commençais à craquer. En plus, elle débitait tout ce que Rosalie et elle avaient dit sur notre dos, ma famille et moi. Je tourne la tête et regarde Rosalie droit dans les yeux.

Elle a du voir quelque chose qui a du déplaire parce qu'elle s'est vivement reculée en arrière.

- Quand j'en aurai fini avec elle, tu seras la prochaine Rosalie. Toi et moi, on va s'expliquer. Grondais-je.

- Bella, calme-toi, s'il te plait ! Ça ne sert à rien. Implora ma mère.

Je ne faisais déjà plus attention autour de moi. Ma température commençait à augmenter et je tremblais légèrement. Mes veines bouillaient. C'est un mauvais signe à ce stade-ci.

J'ai commencé à attaquer Tanya sans relâche. Elle allait me le payer. J'avais beau être moins rapide qu'un « vrai » vampire, il me restait toujours tous mes autres pouvoirs. De loin, j'entendis Jasper gémir. Ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui avec toutes ces émotions.

- Bella. Gémit faiblement Jasper.

Elle a su esquiver quelques coups et moi j'en ai reçu en retour. Mon corps dégageait une énorme chaleur. Cette chaleur lui faisait mal ! Elle se tenait en face de moi et m'a agrippé les cheveux. Elle m'a regardée avec un sourire sadique. Si elle croit que c'est fini, elle rêve !

Je prends sa tête entre mes deux mains. Je la sers très très fort !

- Regarde-moi ! Lui ordonnais-je.

Elle évitait mon regard à tout prix. J'utilisai le don de Jane. Là, elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de crier de douleur.

- Aieeeeeeee. Brailla-t-elle.

- Tu arrêtes ça de suite Bella ! Elle a compris sa leçon. Lança Emmet.

Je tenais toujours Tanya par les cheveux. Je me tournais vers Emmet. Il était prêt à me sauter dessus pour m'arrêter.

- Oh putain ! Dites-moi que je rêve. Dit Emmet d'une voix faiblarde.

Tanya continuait à crier parce qu'elle brulait sous mes mains.

- Plus jamais je ne serai obligée d'entendre ta voix ! Lui crachais-je.

J'allais en finir avec elle quand on m'a plaquée au sol. Merde ! Je me débâtais. Je n'allais pas en rester là. Elle allait payer pour toutes ces choses qu'elle ait dites.

- Ggggrrrrrrrr. Grognais-je.

- Bella calme toi ! M'ordonna mon père.

- Non !

Je sentais que je transpirais de plus en plus. J'ai encore plus chaud, maintenant que mon père m'entoure avec ses bras.

Je suis désolé Bella. Je n'ai pas le choix ! Tu sais que tu vas regretter de l'avoir tuée une fois que tu ne seras plus en transe. Chuchota mon père.

Je n'essayais même plus de me dégager de là. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus lentement. Je crevais de chaud ! Je me laissai tomber en arrière pour prendre appui sur mon père. Je sentis qu'on s'asseyait par terre.

- Papa. Murmurais-je.

- Shhttt Bella, ce n'est pas grave. Je suis là. Tout va bien chaton ! Dit-il.

J'avais vraiment du mal à respirer. Ma vue commençait à se troubler. Puis plus rien !

**

* * *

**

petite info: quelques phrases que j'ai utilisée viennent d'un site sur l'éducation sexuelle - fallait que je les prennent : D

Voila dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre !

Merci à ma Beta & AlieMey !


	5. Chapter 5

( PDV Edward )

Je trouve Bella bizarre. Vraiment bizarre ! Depuis le premier jour, je n'arrive pas à la déchiffrer. Mais elle est tellement belle ! J'adore voir ses yeux verts briller. Même si Renée ne bloque pas Alice, son don ne marche pas toujours. Encore plus bizarre, nos dons ne fonctionnent pas quand Bella est présente.

Jasper ne faisait pas confiance à Bella. Lui aussi il avait du mal à la comprendre. Tanya qui n'arrêtait pas de me coller. Je n'aurais pas dû aller en Alaska. Mais bon, Emmet qui m'énervait comme ce n'est pas permis. Du coup elle a voulu revenir avec moi. La poisse !

Alice avait suggéré de faire une partie de Baseball pour nous détendre. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on en avait plus fait.

Notre après-midi nous l'avons passé à jouer à la Wii. Carlisle et Emsée ont décidé de rejoindre le groupe des Swan. Ils perdaient ! Au grand bonheur d'Emmet. Rosalie et Tanya se sont acharnées sur Bella. La pauvre ! Elle ne disait rien. Une part restait quand même humaine.

Puis d'un coup j'ai vu Bella donner un peigne à Tanya. Purée, quelle force ! Evidemment ça n'a pas plu à Tanya. Pff, c'est de sa faute. Ça lui apprendra !

Tanya débitait des choses horribles à Bella à propos de sa famille et elle. Esmée était folle de rage en entendant qu'elle disait. Ça criait dans sa tête ! Rosalie, prépare-toi à une punition.

- Tanya ça suffit. Ordonna Carlisle.

Bella se tournait vers Rosalie. Puis elle dit :

- Quand j'en aurai fini avec elle, tu seras la prochaine Rosalie. Toi et moi, on va s'expliquer. Cracha Bella.

Rosalie recula d'un coup. Je regardai Bella de plus près. Oela, ses yeux ! Je rêve ou je vois des flammes dans son regard ? Comme de la braise.

- Bellan calme-toi, s'il te plait ! Ça ne sert à rien. Implora Renée.

_Edward. Pensa Jasper. Sa mère commence sérieusement à flipper ! Je ne ressens que de la peur chez elle. Je ne te parle même pas de Bella. J'ai tous envie de vous massacrer et j'ai tellement chaud. _

On voit tous comment Bella commence à attaquer Tanya. Elle est très forte même en ayant pas notre vitesse elle arrive à esquiver tous les coups de Tanya. Jasper gémit. Ça doit être insupportable pour lui.

- Bella. Gémit faiblement Jasper.

Ce qui est encore plus étrange c'est que j'entends des bribes des pensées de Bella. Bella attrape Tanya et écrase ses mains sur sa tête.

- Regarde-moi ! Ordonna Bella.

- Aieeeeeeee. Brailla-t-elle.

Comment elle fait pour faire souffrir Tanya ? Merde ! On dirait qu'elle fait comme Jane.

- Tu arrêtes ça de suite Bella ! Elle a compris la leçon. Lança Emmet.

C'est vrai que même si je ne fais que l'apprécier qu'un peu – l'entendre crier comme ça, ça me rend dingue.

- Oh putain ! Dites-moi que je rêve. Dit Emmet d'une voix faiblarde.

Je ne voudrais pas être à la place de Tanya en ce moment. Bella lui parlait comme elle n'était rien.

- Charlie il faut faire quelque chose ! Dit Renée désespérément. Elle va la tuer.

Il grogne ! Il la regarde intensément.

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas facile.

Elle va y rester Charlie ! Au pire, vous allez à la mer.

Il court vers Bella et la plaque au sol. Son père a trop de force pour qu'elle arrive à s'encourir. Elle n'arrêtait pas de grogner. Elle veut vraiment tuer Tanya !

- Bella, calme-toi ! Ordonna Charlie.

- Non !

- Je suis désolé Bella. Je n'ai pas le choix ! Tu sais que tu vas regretter de l'avoir tuée une fois que tu ne seras plus en transe. Lui chuchota son père.

Il resserra son emprise sur elle. Elle s'affaiblissait. Il s'asseyait sur le sol avec elle. Elle haletait et transpirait de plus en plus.

- Papa. Agonisa-t-elle.

- Shhttt Bella, ce n'est pas grave. Je suis là. Tout va bien chaton ! Dit-il.

Puis plus rien. C'est comme si elle s'était endormie. Tanya est plus que soulagée que Bella soit dans les vapes !

- Vous avez vu. Elle est complètement folle ! Explosa Tanya.

- Tu l'as cherché Tanya. C'est de votre faute à toi et Rosalie. Dit Esmée.

Esmée regarde dans le blanc des yeux de Rosalie et lui dit :

- Attends-toi à une punition exemplaire quand tu rentres jeune fille !

Carlisle a proposé à Charlie de s'occuper de Bella qui a vite fait d'accepter. Quand on est arrivé à la villa, Carlisle les a emmenés dans la chambre d'amis.

_Edward ? _Dit Jasper dans sa tête. _Est-ce que tu as pu entendre ses pensées ? _

Je le regarde et fait oui de la tête discrètement. Comment sait-il ca ?

- Comment sais-tu ca ? Demandais-je discrètement

_J'ai ressenti les émotions de Bella ! Et puis tu as vu – elle a plusieurs dons ! Ce n'est pas possible aussi non. Tu as vu ce qu'elle a fait à Tanya. _

Je trouve cela bizarre aussi. Surtout ce qu'elle a fait rien qu'en regardant Tanya. Entre temps Esmée se confond en excuses à Renée et essaya de la rassurer. J'entends les pensées de Renée. Elle a peur que tout ca se termine en une guerre dans clans.

Alice est toute calme. Plus calme que d'habitude. Elle bloque ses pensées.

- Alice ? Demandais-je.

- Hmmm

-Tu vas bien ? Lui demandais-je, inquiet.

J'ai vu des choses que je ne croyais pas possible et tellement dangereuses _pour nous. Pensa-t-elle à la fin. _

Ses pensées sont toujours bloquées. Carlisle et Charlie nous on rejoint dans le living. Bella est déshydratée mais tout ira bien. Les Swan passent la nuit ici.

Vers 3 heures du matin, j'ai entendu des pensées de quelqu'un. D'abord j'ai cru que c'était quelqu'un qui s'approchait de nous mais c'étaient celles de Bella. J'aperçois des brides.

'_Je vois une petite fille dans les bois. Elle cueille des fleurs. Les Volturis ?_' Mais que font-ils là ?

_- Bonjour petite fille. Dit Aro. _

_- Ma maman m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas parler avec les gens que je ne connais pas ! _

Je vois une autre image.

_- T'es vilain toi ! _

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! Elle a donné un coup de pied à Aro ? Elle veut sa mort ou quoi ?

_Aro rigole ! _

_- Tu es bien forte pour une petite fille de ton âge ! _

_- Wui ! Et toi t'es vieux papi ! Dit-elle joyeuse. _

Je n'ai pas trop compris ce qu'il s'est passé, mais Jane a essayé d'attaquer Bella. Elle s'est défendue. Je ris ! C'est Jane qui souffre le martyre ! Aro adore le spectacle qui se passe devant ses yeux.

_- T'es méchante toi ! Je ne t'aime pas._

_..._

Puis je vois les parents de Bella. On dirait qu'ils discutent avec les Volturis.

_- Au revoir papi Aro ! Soit gentil hé. Dit-elle en lui tapotant la joue. _

_- Au revoir princesse. _

Alice interrompt ce que je vois en disant dans ma tête :

_- Tu comprends maintenant Edward ! S'ils sont amis avec les Volturis, on pourrait être en danger. _

Ce qui est bien avec Alice c'est qu'elle peut « voir » ce que je vais lui dire et on peut converser pendant des heures.

_- Alice tu as bien vu qu'elle était petite et qu'il essayait de l'attaquer. _

_- Je reste sur mes gardes en tout cas ! Dit-elle songeuse. _

Jasper, sentant nos émotions, nous demande si on va bien.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas mon amour ! Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

...

Esmée a été sans appel. Elle a envoyée Tanya chez elle le soir même. Bon débarrât ! Rosalie ne s'attendait pas à une punition aussi sévère. Elle ne pourra plus chipoter à ses voitures pendant trois mois. Laissez- moi vous dire qu'elle n'est vraiment pas ravie.

Elle est partie s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec Emmet. Moi, je suis parti vers ma chambre écouter Debussy. Ca calme les nerfs.

Le reste de la nuit Alice était songeuse. Je n'entendais plus les «rêves » de Bella. Elle n'arrêtait pas de retourner ce qu'elle a vu dans tous les sens. Pour l'instant elle n'avait plus de vision non plus. Ca énervait Alice.

Jazz qui se fait du souci pour Alice parce qu'elle est anxieuse. Il va devoir bientôt le mettre au courant.

Au petit matin je voyais à nouveau les « rêves » de Bella. Je vois les parents et Bella ensemble.

...

_- Chaton tu dois faire attention ! Dit Charlie. _

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- Les Volturis sont dangereux ! Soit toujours sur tes gardes. Supplia Charlie. _

Un autre souvenir.

Bella sautille partout sur le lit de ses parents tellement qu'elle est exciter.

_- Papaaaaa, mamaaaan. Debout ! Aller le père noël est passé. Dit-elle tout exciter. _

_- Bella il est trop tôt. Dit Renée 'à moitié endormit'. _

Charlie l'attrape et la chatouille.

...

Ils se trouvent tout les trois devant le sapin de noël. Bella déballe ses cadeaux.

_- Pourquoi papi Aro n'est pas la ? Demanda Bella songeuse._

_- Parce que c'est juste nous trois. _

_- Parce qu'il est vilain ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. _

Ils font oui de la tête tout les deux. Bella fait une moue toute triste. Ca se voit qu'elle est vraiment déçue.

_Charlie appelle Bella pour qu'elle vienne au sapin. _

_- Bella, regarde ! Tu as reçu un cadeau d'Aro. _

_- Wui. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire _

Elle se dépêche de l'ouvrir.

* * *

Voila - je sais que je reprend le chapitre d'avant mais c'est pour que vous comprenniez mieux le chapitre.

Je sais que ca fait 1 semaine. Mais c'était prévu que je poste 1 fois par semaine normallement. Je n'ai pas pu resister lol. la suite arrivera bientot !

Un p'tit clic pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?

Bis

BG


	6. Chapter 6

PDV Bella.

Je me réveille au matin avec une perfusion dans le bras. Que ce qu'il s'est encore passé ? Ah oui Tanya la chiante, voila ce qui s'est passé ! Je ne suis pas à la maison en plus. Je vais devoir faire fasse aux autres maintenant.

Je m'habille d'un jeans délavé et un t-shirt mauve avec des ballerines qu'on ma préparer.

Ah génial ! Ils vont tous me prendre pour un monstre comme Tanya pense. Je descends doucement au living. Il y a Jasper au salon qui lit, Esmée et Renée qui jardinent dehors et Emmet qui joue à la Wii.

- Aller vient jouer Jazz ! Ou t'as encore peur de perdre. Taquina Emmet.

- C'est moi qui gagne tout le temps vieux ! Et puis je lis la. Dit-il.

- Ouais, encore et toujours tes livres de la Guerre de Sécession que tu connais par cœur.

D'où je suis, je vois Jasper rouler ses yeux.

- Ecoute, je lis le passage de l'assassinat de Lincoln. Ou il a été embusque et tué par des hommes. Tirer a plusieurs reprises.

- C'est faux. M'écriais-je presque.

Les deux garçons mes regardent.

- Je … euh .. pardon. M'excusais-je.

Je n'aurais pas du dire ca. Ils doivent déjà ne pas m'aimer alors avoir mon opinion.

- J'étais la pendant cette période. Je sais de quoi je parle ! Dit- il avec froideur.

- Donc tu l'as vu se faire tirer dessus ? Tentais-je.

- Non mais ….

Il na pas su terminer ca phrase que je criais

- Ah ! Tu vois, tu n'as rien vu. Me moquais-je de lui en le pointant du doit.

Ah, c'est jeunes ne respectent plus personne ! Ils croient tout savoir. Je sors, j'en ai besoin. Je vais me promener plus loin en direction des montagnes. J'adore profiter de la nature. C'est tellement relaxant. 30 km plus loin je m'assieds en position de lotus et commence à méditer.

J'inspire et expire plusieurs fois profondément. Je fais le vide au tour de moi. Je commence peu à peu à m'élever en l'aire. J'aime cette sensation de flotter au dessus de tout. Le vent tourne et je sens quelqu'un venir en ma direction. Il ralentit puis s'arrête.

- Comptes-tu m'attaquer ? Le questionnais-je.

- Je… non. Mais co…comment tu fais ca ? Dit-il sous le choc.

- Je ne dévoile jamais mes secrets aux inconnus.

Je sens qu'il continue à mes regarder intensément.

- Jasper ? Hésitais-je.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas comme nous Bella ! Dit-il au tac-o-tac.

- Je pense que ca c'était déjà clair comme l'eau de roche, non ?

Il n'a rien dit. C'était comme s'il n'était pas la. J'ai arrêtée de flotter en l'aire et je me suis posée sur l'herbe. Je m'allonge sur le dos et regarde le ciel bleu. J'ai soufflée un bon coup et je dis à Jasper.

- Je sais que ca brules tes lèvres pour me poser des questions, vas y ne te gène pas !

- Tu n'as pas qu'un pouvoir n'est-ce pas ! Jaugea-t-il.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Tu peux poser la prochaine question en signe de bonne fois mais à chaque fois que tu poses une question moi, je peux aussi t'en poser une. Dis-je.

Le reste du temps on a joué à questions – réponses. J'ai essayée de répondre le plus honnêtement possible. Je n'ai pas pu répondre quand il m'a demande mon âge. Mes bougies restent toujours un sujet délicat. Il m'a expliqué que Carlisle ne l'avait pas « créé » comme il l'avait fait avec les autres membres du clan.

Il avait du mal à s'adapter au son nouveau de style de vie. Comment Alice l'avait vu venir. Qu'elle avait changé sa vie. En échange je lui ai parlé un peu plus de moi. Mes activités, loisirs et les pouvoirs en plus que j'avais etc.

Je m'attendais à cette question et il avait mit du temps avant de me la poser. Je pense qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre.

- Pourquoi ton père devait-il te restreindre comme ca ? S'enquérait-il.

- Tanya m'avait poussée à bout ! C'est ce pouvoir qui prend le dessus. J'ai vraiment du mal à le contenir. C'est ce don qui me possède. Essayais-je de décrire.

Ca se voyait sur son visage qu'il était choqué. De temps en temps un don que j'arrive à copier et difficile à le contenir. Avec le don de mon père j'ai mis des années avant de savoir le contrôler correctement.

- Quand j'étais petite, mes parents m'offraient plein de choses, en autre des vêtements de couleur rose. Dis-je avec un petit rire. Il faut dire qu'ils ont vite comprit que je n'aimais pas le rose !

- Comment ca ? Demanda Jasper.

- A chaque fois que je recevais un habit dans la couleur rose que je n'aimais pas – la robe brulait entre mes mains. Je ne pouvais vraiment rien y faire. Lui jurais-je.

- S'il te plait, ne dit pas ca à Alice – la pauvre va faire une crise cardiaque si elle apprend ca ! Dit-il en rigolant.

Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une fille que je dois automatiquement mettre du rose. En plus du rose bonbon. Beurk !

- Tu sais Jasper ne je rigolais pas quand je t'ai dit que tu avais tord sur le président Lincoln ! Dis-je sérieusement.

- Je t'ai dit que …

- Oui mais tu n'as strictement rien vu puisque tu n'étais pas la ! Lui dis-je en fessant un clin d'œil.

Ca bouche c'est décollé de sa mâchoire ! Il est bouche bé. Ca lui vient de faire tilt !

- Entre moi et toi Jasper ! Mes bougies vont devoir rester un secret à vie !

Il se fessait déjà tard et je commençais vraiment à avoir faim qu'on a décidé de rentrer.

* * *

Le temps passe à une allure fulgurante quand on travaille. Si je ne passais pas mon temps avec mes parents ou à l'hôpital, j'étais avec Jasper. On se promenait, on visitait le coin. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'on deviendrait des amis très proches.

Il m'avait promis que tout ce qu'on se disait restait entre nous. Je suis vraiment heureuse de cet accord. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'ennuyer à propos de la Guerre de Sécession. Il est tellement facile à taquiner !

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes un samedi soir en décembre. L'hôpital à organisé un gala de charité. Les gens avec le portefeuille bien rempli ont été invités. C'est pour la bonne cause ! Je sais que Carlisle et Esmée seront présents.

J'ai donc décidée de mettre une robe blanche qui me colle à la peau. Les bretelles sont de 3 cm, j'ai un décolleté en V et deux lignes noir qui se croisent au devant en dessous de ma poitrine. Bien sur les chaussures assorties ! Elles sont blanc cassé, talons de 5 cm et avec un jolie nœud au dessus.

Je me suis mise derrière le volant de ma R8 et partit en direction de la salle ou se tenait le gala. Fallait faire attention – les routes étaient gelées.

La salle est gigantesque. Tout a été magnifiquement décoré. Tout le monde papote. Le chef de l'hôpital a tout fait pour que ce soit parfait. Le souper est délicieux. J'ai passée un peu de temps avec Carlisle et Esmée. Je m'amuse vraiment bien avec eux. Esmée adore me taquiner !

La vilaine va. Comment veut-elle que je me défende mais je me suis bien défendu au souper. Je lui ai resservi deux assiettes. Heureusement qu'elle ne puisse pas me punir parce qu'à voir ca tête, elle m'aurait bien puni pour le restant du mois.

Au moment du dessert mon biper bip. C'est une urgence ! Je m'excuse aux gens avec qui je parlais. Je cours à une vitesse humaine vers la voiture, qui se trouve sur le parking.


	7. Chapter 7

Je suis drainée. Trois jours non stop à l'hôpital pour essayer de sauver la femme enceinte de six mois. On m'avait dit qu'il y avait eu plusieurs carambolages. C'était simplement affreux. La mère et le prématuré étaient enfin stables.

Je pouvais enfin rentrer chez moi et manger ailleurs qu'à la cantine. C'est vraiment infect. On n'est pas des malades nous. On peut quand même se permettre de manger des choses plus grasses, plus salés, plus sucrés, bref avec plus de goût !

Je passais un week-end tranquille avec mes parents.

Pleine d'énergie je retournais à l'hôpital. Je devais travailler aux urgences parce que deux de nos confrères étaient en congé, l'un "à la chasse" si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, et l'autre est en lune de miel. Sacré veinard celui-là!

Après une matinée assez calme on nous annonce qu'une ambulance arrive. C'est un élève de l'école public où vont les Cullen.

Je reste figée pendant dix secondes. Mais il fait quoi sur un brancard, cet idiot !

- Je prends ce patient ! Dis-je à voix haute.

_Mais qu'ce qu'il lui a pris ? Franchement !_

Il me regarde d'un air soulagé, mais son regard est aussi rempli de questions.

_Oui oui, j'avoue je change d'apparence pour aller travailler. J'ai toujours les yeux vert, mes lunettes me servent que d'accessoire._

On est enfin seul dans une pièce mais avant que je puisse lui poser des questions, il y a une infirmière qui rentre pour m'aider avec le "patient". Si elle savait qu'il n'avait rien le bougre !

Mon pauvre Edward !

- Que s'est il passé ? Lui demandai-je avec ma voix de docteur.

- Ah , euuh ... Brouilla-t-il.

J'arque un sourcil. Le pauvre Edward qui ne sait pas quoi dire.

- Vous avez mal quelque part ? Le questionnais-je.

- Non, je n'ai rien. Absolument rien. Me dit-il à toute vitesse.

Il se levait mais je l'arrêtais net. L'infirmière allait lui prendre sa tension mais je fut plus rapide qu'elle. Je lui pose vite une question en posant ma main sur son crâne.

- Vous vous êtes cogné la tête non ? L'interrogeais-je avec un sourire.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre il recevait une petite décharge qui le fait crier. Il me regarde d'un air ahuri.

- Je m'occupe de lui, il doit avoir une légère commotion. Dis-je à Nelly, l'infirmière avec un sourire. Vous devriez plutôt aller aider les autres patients qui attendes.

Elle me regarde et acquiesça et quitta aussitôt la pièce.

- Alors ? Pourquoi es-tu ici Edward? Enquêtai-je.

Il ne me répond pas directement et je lui agite mes doigts devant son nez.  
- On était à la cafétéria et Alice avait une vision. Je n'ai pas vu ce qu'il se passait et deux élèves se battaient et me sont rentrés dedans. Je suis tombé, et j'ai accessoirement cassé et Alice m'a dit de faire croire que j'avais mal. M'expliqua-t-il calmement.

- D'accord, mais fait plus attention la prochaine fois ! Le ordonnais-je. Carlisle et Esmée ne vont sûrement pas tarder à arriver et je vais remplir la paperasse pour te laisser sortir d'ici. Tu restes ici et tu feins le mal de crâne c'est bien compris ?

- Oui, docteur Swan.

Et l'oscar va à papa et maman Cullen ! Ils ont joués leur rôle à merveille. J'ai vraiment eu du mal à ne pas rire. Évidemment il fallait que je donne des consignes à Carlisle et Esmée pour qu'ils le chouchoutent. Il a bien l'air d'être content de ne pas devoir retourner à l'école cette semaine.

Le lendemain je retrouvais Carlisle dans la salle de repos à la clinique. Je me demande comment Esmée reste calme quand on voit toutes ces femmes se jeter à ses pieds. Elles étaient toutes en train de le questionner sur son pauvre fils et son crâne.

- Bonjour Carlisle. Dis-je avec un grand sourire juste pour les ennuyer.

- Comment vas-tu depuis hier ?

- Bien bien.

Je lui fait un clin d'œil et repars avec mon café travailler.


	8. Chapter 8

Ce week-end j'aurais enfin une semaine de vacances. Je suis toute excitée à cette idée! Je n'ai pas arrêté de faire des heures supplémentaires pour avoir des vacances sans trop me sentir coupable de les abandonner à leur sort.

On va recevoir un ami de longue date à la maison. Un très vieil ami de mon père, encore plus vieux que mon cher papa.

James a sauvé mon père le jour où il s'est fait attaqué. Il lui a appris à se maîtriser et devenir végétarien. Il voyageait comme à son grand habitude.  
James m'a vu grandir et c'est souvent occupé de moi. Je l'adore tout simplement. Mon père m'a prévenu qu'il arrivait ce soir. Vers 23 heures on sonnait enfin à la porte. Je me précipite vers la porte d'entrée.

- James! Criais-je de joie.

- Mon têtard me dit-il juste avant que je saute dans ses bras et le sers très fort.

- Bella, laisse le quand même rentrer le pauvre bougre. Me sermonne gentiment mon père.

Je regarde mon père et je lui fais la moue. Ce qu'il ne comprend pas c'est qu'il m'a énormément manqué ! Ça fait des mois que je ne l'ai plus vu. Des mois! Je me demande même comment j'ai fait pour vivre sans lui. Il voulait encore sillonner la terre entière et voir comment les choses ont évoluées.

Je relâche un peu ma prise sur lui mais je me laisse pas tomber au sol pour autant. Il s'avance dans le living et sert la main à mon père, puis fait la bise à ma mère.

- Toujours en beauté Renée. Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Je vois que tu es toujours aussi flatteur. Dit elle avec un rire.

Il s'assied dans le fauteuil et ne me lâche pas. Je viens me lové contre lui et niche ma tête dans son cou. Il me sert fort dans ses bras. Ah qu'est-ce que ça m'avait manqué !

Il raconte son voyage en Europe. Il dit que ces européens sont toujours aussi fous. Il m'a rapporté du bon chocolat belge. Il se demande même comment je peux manger ce truc qui pue à des kilomètres à la ronde ! Moi, je dis il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate. C'est tellement bon. Mes parents et lui continuent à papoter de choses et d'autres. Ils parlent aussi des Cullen, mais lentement je sombre dans un sommeil tout en étant dans ses bras.

Je sens que quelqu'un joue avec mes cheveux et les ébouriffe. Je vais avoir des nœuds et je devrai me battre pour les enlever.

- Alors têtard on dort encore ! Chuchote-il en continuant à m'embêter.

- Hmmm ... arrête. Me plaignais-je et je le frappais sur le torse.

- Aller, c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner de mon têtard favori. Me dit James pour me réveiller.

Je ne dis rien. Je suis tellement bien dans ses bras. Je sens qu'il se lève mais il ne me dépose pas. Il se balade dans le living et commence à me bercer comme si j'étais un bébé.

- Je ne suis pas un bébé James. Arrête ! Déclarais-je avec une voix à moitié endormie et pour réponse je l'entends rire.

Je me dégage des ses bras et pars vers ma chambre pour me laver et me changer. Je monte les marches et je l'entends toujours rire. Il aime trop me charrier celui-là ! Je redescends avec un jeans et un simple t-shirt. Je me prépare un petit-déjeuner copieux.

On profite de cette journée pour parler de ma visite chez Aro. Il n'aime pas que j'aille là-bas et je lui dis qu'il s'inquiète de trop. Je suis une grande fille et il devrait le savoir. Il me demande mon avis sur les Cullen et on parle de mon nouveau travail. Quand on parle des Cullen, je pense automatiquement à Edward.

Je me rappel du jour à la clinique et qu'il a des cheveux doux. J'ai bien aimé passer ma main dans sa tignasse mais il faut pas aller le répéter. Je lui ai dit que Carlisle travail aussi à l'hôpital mais il a une autre spécialité que la mienne. Il est cardiologue. Ça me plaît que quelqu'un comme moi travail aussi à l'hôpital.

Je lui pose des questions sur son voyage. Ce qu'il a vu et vécu en Europe. Je lui ai même parlé des loups à Forks et les événements de là-bas. Oui, il était tout aussi choqué que moi ! Il avait la bouche ouverte et tout. Oui il faut se méfier des chiens qu'on ne connait pas . J'aurais pu avoir la rage à cause d'eux. Il est soulagé que mon père a su m'empêcher de tué l'autre blonde après le match de baseball.

On passe deux jours sans nous quitter et je m'endors à chaque fois dans ses bras pour me retrouver ensuite dans mon lit bien au chaud. Avant la rencontre de demain avec les Cullen, mes parents et James partent chasser. Je passe mon temps à peindre mes souvenirs, les belles choses que j'ai vu dans le bois etc. jusque quand ils reviennent à la maison.

Aujourd'hui, mercredi, les Cullen viennent pour rencontrer James. On fait les présentations nécessaires et on s'assied tous dans le living et je dois m'asseoir sur les genoux de James, parce qu'il n'y a plus de place nulle part. Il me regarde et me fait un clin d'œil.

J'écoute et j'observe ce qu'il se passe dans le living. Maman et papa Cullen sont toujours aussi chaleureux. Jasper, lui il nous observe du coin de l'œil et je lui fais un grand sourire. Alice qui est toujours une pile électrique. Je ne vous parle même pas d'Edward. Il tire une tronche jusque par terre et il a l'air furieux. Je me demande s'il n'a pas un problème ou quoi. Peut-être que sa blonde lui manque et je ne vous parle pas de la blondinette aka Rosalie ! Elle est toujours aussi froide et distante avec moi. Un vrai glaçon.

Emmet qui n'arrête pas de faire des sous-entendus à propos de nous deux mais je le laisse dire. Ça m'amuse et James aussi !  
La journée passa sans encombre.

* * *

J'spère que ca vous plait touhours autant

passez un bon dimanche ^^


	9. Chapter 9

PDV Edward

On était invité chez les Swan. Ils allaient nous présenter un de leur ami. Je n'arrête pas de penser à Bella. Elle est tellement belle et intelligente. Elle me voit et me traite comme un petit garçon ! Je vous jure j'ai quand même plus de 100 ans ! Dieu sait que j'ai vu et surtout entendu plein de choses que j'aimerais oublier. Je ne me suis jamais mis dans un état pareil pour une femme.

En plus à la clinique elle m'électrocute le crâne pour feindre une bosse. Elle me taquine et je me sens bête quand elle est là. D'habitude elles se jettent toutes à mes pieds mais pas elle. C'est une des choses qui me plaît.

Une vrai torture ce mercredi. Bella et ce James qui ne se décollent pas. C'est aaaargh. C'est comme si elle allait mourir sans lui. Je la fusil du regard et Emmet qui m'énerve avec ses blagues. Ils ne répondent pas à ses sous-entendus ! J'aimerais tellement mieux la connaître même si je me torture en sachant très bien qu'elle est éprise par ce James.

On rentrait enfin chez nous en je monte dans ma chambre pour m'isoler de tout le monde. Je préfère voir encore Rosalie et Emmet se becter toute une journée que de voir Bella et James ensemble, c'est moins pénible.

Les semaines passent et puis rien. Rien ne se passe, tout est toujours aussi calme. Ça me lasse. Quand je ne suis pas en cours je passe mes journées à jouer au piano ou j'écoute de la musique.

Ils sont tous partis chasser sauf moi. Je suis encore assez rassasier pour ne pas devoir y aller. J'entends les pensées de James qui arrive et qui sonne à la porte. Je n'ai pas envie de le voir celui-là.

- Salut Edward.

- Entre James.

_j'espère qu'il ne vas pas me demander de ne plus voir Bella. _

- Bella n'est pas ici.

- Oui je sais mais je suis ici pour te parler.

- A propos de quoi?

- De Bella et de la manière dont tu la dévores des yeux. Me dit James d'un air faché.

Apparemment je ne suis pas aussi discret que je le pensais. Heureusement que je cours vite il n'aura pas le temps de me faire la peau .

- Relax Edward je ne vais pas te tuer … en tout cas pas pour l'instant. En tous cas tu devrais avoir un peu plus de respect pour toi quand même ! Arrête de baver comme un chien devant un os .

_Moi un chien ?! Merci pour la comparaison ! _

- Et puis c'est pas parce t'as petite amie n'est pas là que tu as le droit de la tromper ou de regarder Bella ainsi ! Continue-t-il de parler.

- Quoi ? Cria-je.

- Arrête Edward. Je suis au courant pour le thon euh la blonde, Tanya je veux dire.

_J'éclate de rire à ses propos. Il est fou s'il croit que je sors avec Tanya. Mais alors ça veut dire que Bella pense que je sors avec elle ? Merde alors !_

- Je t'arrête tout de suite James ! Je ne sors pas avec Tanya et que ça soit bien clair que je ne sortirai JAMAIS avec elle. J'aime pas les blondes.

- Je l'avais remarqué ! Dit- il avec des éclairs dans les yeux.

- Je suis désolé, je ne veux surtout pas créer des problèmes entre nos deux familles. Je me tiendrai à l'écart.

- Je préfère ça. Je ne voudrais pas te tuer, ça causerait un froid entre nos familles.

Il va jusqu'à la porte et se retourne et il me dit:

- Je te tiens à l'œil Edward, tu as intérêt à faire attention à ce que tu fais.

Aaaaaarggghhh, je me suis mis dans un pétrin pas pareil ! Je suis qu'un idiot. _Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaa grongai-je. Tu fais de ma vie un enfer ! _

Je vais en cours, je rentre je m'enferme dans ma chambre. Voila ce qu'est devenu ma vie. Une routine que je suis soigneusement. Comme Alice peut voir l'avenir et moi ses pensées , j'arrive sans trop de difficulté à m'eclipser quand il s'agit de faire des activités avec les Swan. Je tiens le coup comme ça pendant deux mois. Jour pour jour ! Emmet qui n'arrête pas de penser que j'ai besoin d'une petite amie. S'il savait - j'ai aucune chance avec Bella.

* * *

Bon ben voilà. Je sais que c'est un petit chapitre mais c'est comme ça. ^^

Le prochain chapitre est aussi court si c'est pas plus court. Je le posterai demain peut-être ... ;)

Des commentaires ?

Passez un bon week-end.


	10. Chapter 10

On est vendredi et j'ai plein de consultations de prévues. Des femmes qui viennent pour leur contrôle annuel et d'autres parce qu'elles sont ou pensent être enceinte. Je suis un peu jalouse des femmes enceintes ! Quoi ? Je ne suis pas parfaite hé !

Est-ce que je veux être enceinte or que ma mère a failli mourir en étant enceinte de moi. Ça me fait peur et puis il me faut un homme ou vampire - ou un _Edward _pour que cela arrive.

Je vois déjà des minis Edward courrir partout. Oui je sais je rêve ! Déjà que je dis 'des' or que ma mère n'a su qu'avoir un enfant. Mais je peux peut être espérer en avoir plusieurs sur une longue période ou pourquoi pas des jumeaux/jumelles. Comme je suis à moitié vampire ...

Un petit bout de chou avec le sourire en coin d'Edward et ses cheveux. Ne surtout pas oublier ses cheveux ! Arrête de penser à lui !

Ce que j'aimais dans mon métier c'est de voir ce petit être grandir et de devenir un être à part entière. Que le bébé soit en bonne santé. Je terminais ma visite chez les prématurés. Ces bébés qui ont eu un départ difficile vivent toujours et ils sont des vrais battants. Ça réchauffe mon cœur a moitié mort.

J'avance dans le couloir qui m'amène à mon bureau pour les consultations.

-Votre nouvelle patiente est déjà là docteur Swan, m'informa l'infirmière tout en me passant le formulaire de cette patiente.

- Très bien, merci.

- bonjour je suis le docteur swan. En quoi puis-je vous aider mademoiselle ... Dis-je sans lever mon nez du formulaire. Je ne voyais ni son nom ni prénom.

- Bella.

- Alice ? S'il te plaît ne me dis pas que je doisannoncer à Carlisle que sa filleadolescente est enceinte ! Dis-je avec un rire.

Elle ne rigole pas a ma blague. Elle a est sérieuse et déterminée.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici Alice ?

- Tu es proche comment d'Aro ?

- Quoi ? Tu ne sais pas me poser cette question chez moi?

- Tu es obligée de rester avec moi parce que je suis ta patiente ! Tu n'as pas le droit de partir.

- Alice ! C'est ni l'endroit ni le moment de parler de ça ! Alors si tu n'as besoin de rien je te demande de partir et de me laisser travailler.

Aaargh pour qui elle se prend celle-là ! Elle ne manque pas de culot. Venir à mon lieu de travail et jouer la chef de service. Elle m'exaspère.

* * *

Je confirme que ce chapitre est plus court que le chap 9.

Ma Beta, gentille Beta qui corrige mes chapitres ne l'aime pas. Elle préfère l'Alice du film. Et vous ?

Le prochain chapitre est pour avril. C'est tard mais comme je suis en stage, je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire. :(

Bon dimanche.


	11. Chapter 11

Alice me bloque ses pensées depuis quelques jours. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle a été faire en cachette ou ce qu'elle a vu dans l'avenir. Un jour, elle est rentrée très énervée que même Jasper n'arrivait pas à la calmer. Apparemment quelqu'un lui a tenu tête et ça ne lui a pas plu.

_Bienvenue dans la réalité Alice !_

- Tais-toi Edward ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Va plutôt encore te cacher dans ta chambre !

_Aiee merci pour le coup-bas Alice !_

Elle visualise sa garde de robe en boucle. Vous comprenez pourquoi j'ai vite abandonner. Un 'frère' ne veut pas savoir ce que sa sœur a comme collections de lingerie.

Je suis parti et j'ai laissé Jasper se débrouiller avec elle. Il ne vaut mieux pas être dans les parages quand elle est dans un état pareil.

Alors j'essaye de me focaliser sur autre chose qu'Alice et Bella. Puisque Bella m'est toujours interdite.

J'en deviens fou ! J'en arrive a suivre Bella dans la forêt mais je garde toujours mes distances. Je l'observe de loin. J'aime l'entendre fredonner, c'est qu'elle pense à quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

_Mon pauvre Edward tu rêves éveillé ma parole !_ Ah, j'aimerais bien pouvoir rêver !

Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. Je ne veux pas mettre en péril l'amitié de nos familles. Esmée est tellement contente d'avoir Renée pour discuter des choses que les "mamans" discutent.

Charlie et Carlisle qui aiment ressasser le passé. Charlie est aussi vieux que Carlisle si ce n'est pas plus. L'âge de Charlie me fait automatiquement penser à celui de Bella. Il restera peut être toujours un mystère. C'est un sujet tabou pour elle.

Dieu sait quelles conneries Emmet pourrait sortir s'il savait l'âge de Bella ! Je préfère ne pas y penser.

Je vais chasser pour mes changer les idées.

Je rentre à la villa à mon aise après avoir étanché ma soif ,quelqu'un court vers moi et je sens que c'est James.

- Edward, je ne te dérange pas ?

- Non. _Je me demande ce qu'il me veut. J'évite Bella comme je peux. _

- Je m'attendais à plus de toi tu sais.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- A propos de Bella ! Que tu la séduise, la conquérisse …

- Evite d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. Merci !

Tu sais pourquoi Bella et moi on se marre comme des fous avec les blagues d'Emmet ?

- Parce que c'est le roi des farceurs. Ironisais-je. _Je ne vois pas pourquoi il parle d'Emmet. C'est quoi le rapport avec Bella ? _

- C'est clair que ton _frère _est un grand imbécile. Me dit-il avec un rire.

- Est-ce que tu aimes Bella ?

- Oui même si je ne la connais pas encore très bien. Dis-je avec une grande honnêteté.

- Alors écoute bien ce que je vais te dire . Me dit James.

- Bella et moi, nous sommes comme _frère et soeur !_

- Euuh quoi ?

_Je rêve éveillé ou j'ai du mal entendre ce qui est impossible pour les vampires. croyez -moi j'entends très bien, j'entends même les choses que je ne voudrais pas entendre. _

- Tu m'as bien entendu Edward ! Mais Bella est fragile et elle a ce côté humain qui la fragilise encore plus. Tomber amoureuse lui fait peur à cause d'un amour passé.

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de lui poser des questions et malheureusement il bloque ses pensées.

- Ne va pas lui dire que je te l'ai dit, mais elle craque pour toi Edward ! Elle ne te le montre pas et puis tu sais qu'elle est très indépendante comme femme. Et puis je voulais voir comment elle réagissait à ne pas te voir pendant si longtemps.

- C'est un plan qu'Emmet et toi avez concocté ? Pour vous moquer de moi ?! Crachai-je.

- Calme toi Edward ! Non, mais je vois comment tu es quand elle est là. Je pensais t 'aider en te disant la vérité mais je vois que c'était peut être une mauvaise idée.

- Quoi NON ! Je m'excuse. C'est juste Emmet et ses blagues vaseuses. Il peut aller très loin par moment.

- Je te laisse. Réflechi bien à ce que tu vas faire avec l'information que je t'ai donné. Bella rentre bientôt du travail. Bonne journée. Me crie-t-il en courant.

Depuis nos deux familles passent beaucoup des journées ensemble au plus grand plaisir d'Emmet et de mes parents adoptifs. Ils commençaient a se demander pourquoi j'évitais les Swan comme ça. Je sais que Carlisle n'est pas dupe et encore moins Jasper !

Bella et Carlisle parlent souvent du travail. Ils ramènent mêmes des dossiers à la maison pour parler de leurs patients et pour essayer de trouver la meilleure façon de les traiter.

Quand elle rentre du travail avec Carlisle, elle est toujours bien habillée. C'est une femme qui s'habille de manière sophistiquée. Je suis dingue d'elle ! Elle est marrante à sa façon et elle est tellement belle quand elle rit.

Esmée est toujours heureuse d'avoir Bella chez nous. Je pense même qu'Emmet est aussi heureux qu'Esmée. Depuis qu'Alice a eu ce 'flash' de Bella et Aro, elle reste distante. Elle se méfie de plus en plus. Je sais aussi qu'elle a peur de l'amitié grandissante avec les Swan. Elle ne veut pas inquiéter la famille tant qu'elle n'a pas plus d'information. Elle est très distante avec Bella. Je me demande si c'est par rapport à ce qui la contrarie. Mais elle est têtue commune une mule et elle ne veux rien dire.

Revenons à Bella.

Je sais que je dois faire attention quand Bella est là. Comme elle sait aussi lire dans mes pensées, ce qui me frustre encore plus. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de devoir faire attention. Jasper qui se moque de moi parce qu'il sait comment je me sens. Mon "frère" n'est qu'un traître. Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce que James m'a dit sur Bella. Je ne sais pas comment faire avec elle, mais je réfléchi pour comment m'y prendre.

* * *

Alors ? Dites-moi ...

Merci à ma BeTa. Et prochain chapitre pour début mai.


	12. Chapter 12

PDV Ed

Aujourd'hui je vais me promener dans la foret. J'y tourne en rond pendant des heures a sillonner l'endroit.

Il commence à faire plus beau maintenant qu'on s'approche de l'été. J'allais enfin rentrer à la villa quand tout d'un coup j'entends quelqu'un fredonner.

Je m'approche de cette personne qui ne peut être que Bella parce que je n'entends pas ses pensées. Elle est là en train de se balader pieds nus sur un tronc d'arbre qui se trouve au sol. Elle joue à l'équilibriste et elle fait des allers et retours .

Elle ne me remarque pas et je continu à l'observer. Puis je la vois tourner lentement la tête dans ma direction. Elle s'arrête et cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sur qu'elle ne rêve pas.

- Edward ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Ma famille ? Me demande-t-elle paniquée.

- Oui tout va bien avec tout le monde. Débitais-je rapidement pour la rassurer.

Je la vois légèrement se relaxer.

- Tu as besoin d'un certificat pour ne pas aller en cours ? Me dit-elle taquin.

- Euh.. non pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Parce que tu es ici, que tu m'observes et que tu hésites à me parler ! Tu sais que je suis obstétricienne et je ne peux pas faire grand chose pour toi !

J'éclate de rire à ses propos.

- Merci Bella pour cette information, mais je n'ai besoin de rien merci quand même. Je n'ai pas peur de devoir passer un test. Dis-je amusé.

Elle secoue la tête de gauche à droite avec un air amusé. Je la vois lentement partir. J'hésite à la retenir.

- Bella ?

- Hmmm.

- Tu travailles souvent à l'hôpital ?

Elle me fait face avec un sourire léger sur le visage. Se fut début d'une longue balade et conversation entre elle et moi, ce qui me plaisait beaucoup.

Elle jouait le jeu en répondant à mes questions. Elle aime aidé les gens. Sur 30 ans elle a été médecin quatre fois. _Maintenant je sais qu'elle a plus de 40 ans. C'est un progrès ! _Elle aime le soleil et passe des journées entière dans les bois. Elle adore lire et écouter de la musique tout comme moi sauf que nos goûts varient. J'évitais de poser des questions sur ses anciens petit amis.

- James est parti. Demandai-je bêtement. _Je le sais parce qu'il est venu nous dire au revoir avant de partir. Il revient pour fin juin. _

- Oui il préfère voyager qu'être avec moi. Dit-elle avec une petite voix.

- Tu ne voulais pas le suivre ?

Elle penche sa tête sur le côté et me regarde intensément. Elle a l'ai déçue quand je lui ai posé cette question.

- Je te dérange Edward ? Je suis de trop ici ? Toi et ta famille voulez qu'on parte ? Son ton claqua.

- Quoi non ! Mais vous êtes proche non ?

_- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse Edward ? Tu nous a soigneusement évité pendant plusieurs semaines. Tu m'évitais comme la peste !_

_- C'est la faute de James. Il m'a bien fait comprendre que tu n'étais pas libre. _

_- Ah bon ? Pourquoi il aurait dit un truc pareil ?_

_- Il voulait nous tester ! V__oir si je m'intéresse vraiment à toi. Ou si mes intentions était de "m'amuser" avec toi tout simplement. _

_- Je n'étais pas au courant aussi non je t'aurais dit de ne pas écouter cet imbécile de première ! _

Elle s'arrête et me caresse ma joue. et m'embrasse sur le coin de ma bouche.

- Oui mais ne soit pas jaloux Edward. Me dit elle avec un clin d'oeil. et un petit rire.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'elle court en direction de sa maison. Je reste planté là comme un idiot.

Depuis on se retrouve de temps en temps pour discuter de choses et d'autres. Je ne m'y fais pas de la voir bailler quand elle est fatiguée. D'une part, elle est comme nous et d'autre part elle est si fragile. Je vois sa à ses traits et à sa façon de faire, même si elle ne veut pas l'avouer. Elle ne chasse jamais avec nous et rarement avec sa mère. Elle n'aime pas montrer ce côté d'elle.

Il arrive qu'elle s'endorme chez nous quand Renée et Charlie restent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Bella a l'air insouciante dans ces moments-là. Renée qui soigneusement bloque mon pouvoir mais pas celui d'Alice. Et je vous jure que c'est frustrant !

Je n'oublie pas comment elle me taquine mais seulement quand on est seul. Elle est fragile mais c'est un vraie coquine.

Je lui ai demandé s'il y avait un souci avec Alice et elle m'a répondu que non. Qu'Alice n'a pas l'habitude d'avoir "non" comme réponse et qu'elle va devoir s'y faire. Elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle est assez mature pour prendre ses propres décisions et de ne pas être forcé à faire des choses qu'elle ne veut pas faire. Mais qu'elle allait passer ce soir pour parler à Alice et pour mettre les points sur les i. Je ne veux pas rater ça sous aucun prétexte.

On rentre tout les deux à la villa. Bella s'est renfermée d'un coup quand on est arrivé ici. Je la sens crispée et énervée.

Elle fait la bise à mes parents.

- J'aimerais que veniez tous dans living si c'est possible pour discuter sur un sujet épineux apparemment.

- Bien sûr Bella. Que ce passe-t-il ? Demande Esmée.

Le temps qu'Esmée dise cette phrase tout le monde se retrouve en bas.

- Je veux mettre les points sur les i puisque apparemment on a un souci avec moi.

- C'est sûrement un malentendu. Dit Carlisle pour essayer d'apaiser Bella.

- Je ne pense pas puisqu'Alice est venu me déranger au travail.

- Alice ? C'est quoi le souci ? Questionne Esmee.

- Alice m'a demandé si j'étais proche d'Aro.

- Tu sais pourtant où et comment on a rencontré Bella. Esmée qui défend Bella.

Alice qui tape du pied. Alice n'aime vraiment pas qu'on ne la croit pas. Qu'on lui réponde et que c'est pas la réponse qu'elle veut.

- J'ai vu Bella et Aro ensemble quand Bella était une petite fille. Comme si elle avait de l'affection pour elle. Je trouve sa louche !

- J'étais jeune Alice. Je sais très bien que je dois me méfier d'Aro et de ses frères. Quand j'étais petite et qu'on rencontrait des vampires, j'étais heureuse.

- Tu ne nous dois pas d'explications Bella. Dit Esmee en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Esmee a raison. Et on a vu comment tu étais mal à l'aise à la fête d'Aro. Reprend Carlisle.

- Et quoi c'est tout. Dit Rosalie toute énervée. On aurait pu tous y passer à cause d'elle si elle était loyale à Aro. Raconter tous nos secrets.

- Je n'aime pas Aro ! Que ce soit très clair pour tout le monde ! J'aime ma famille et mes amis et je ne ferai jamais rien qui pourrait risquer leur vie. Cracha Bella.

- N'exagère pas comme ça Rosalie. C'est au tour d'Emmet de prendre la parole. Regarde là , elle est inoffensive ! Dit-il en rigolant.

Et Jasper qui ne parle toujours pas et observe ce qui se passe dans le living.

- Je pense que Rosalie et moi devons parler. Dit -elle en regardant Rosalie droit dans les yeux.

- Non ,je n'ai rien a te dire !

Rose nous tourne le dos pour monter et rejoindre sa chambre. Esmée proposa à Bella de rester et de faire à manger pour elle mais elle refusa poliment. Toute cette discussion a refroidi l'ambiance dans la maison et elle a préférée partir. Et moi qui espérant pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps avec elle.

J'entends Jasper glousser. Il a sûrement resenti mes émotions au moment que je pensais à Bella. Je le regarde et je le vois avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

- Merci Jasper ! T'es vraiment un 'frère' sur qui on peut compter ! Dis-je.

- Tu sais que tu es plein de contradictions ! C'est marrent de te sentir patauger comme çà. Ricane-t-il.

* * *

Merci pour vos messages ! Ca fait chaud au coeur ^^

Bonne lecture ...


End file.
